Alliances:Fountain Alliance
See the Talk section for this page. About Fountain Alliance Long Name: Fountain Alliance Short Form: FA Description: FA is a industrial powerhouse alliance in the western part of EVE. Having recently defeated CFS in a allout war they stand as both a economic giant and a signifigant military presense. Among their members is Xanadu, a large tech2 production corp and BIG, the runners of the BIG Lottery, which gave out a coveted Imperial Apocalypse. A sizable military keeps their enemies at bay and smashed the now defunct CFS/UFS alliance. In 2005 the Band of Brothers began a long campaign against FA that culminated in August with the offically recognized capture of all regions formally controlled by the Fountain Alliance (Fountain, Delve, Period Basis). Since the invasion of Fountain core the alliance has lost more then half it's members, including many influential leadership corporations. Website: http://fa.miggy.org/ EVE Info Page: http://www.eve-online.com/alliances/a_1963166628.asp (Note: Not all Alliance member Corps are necessarily officially joined with the Alliance) Contacts: Alkad Mzu, Detaitiv, TornSoul Political Traditional Regions Controlled: Fountain, Delve Current Regions Controlled: All regions formally controlled by this alliance have been conquered by the Band of Brothers (Fountain, Delve, Period Basis) Form of Government: Democracy Traditional Allies: FIX, IMP Traditional Enemies: Former CA corps, BoB Piracy: Anti Pirate Corporations of Note: BIG (Other influential corps have left the alliance following BoB's invasion) Economic Stations: All stations in the fountian region are NPC. Delve contains only PCS stations. Multiple POS's are present in both regions. Ores: All high end ores; Fountain however has no Spodumain, and the only isogen producing ores mostly produce noxium. Manufacturing: Very strong, particularly with regards to Xanadu and BIG corporations. The Fountian Alliance live in the Fountain region. Military Military: Fountain fields up to 10 Dreadnaughts, and will rarely see fleets of up to 30 Battleships. Compared to most alliances, fairly impressive, but in fountain this is not sufficient to engage in a fleet battle. New players are always joining however, and the region is slowly falling back under FA's control. History History: ' Fountian is one of the oldest surviving alliances in game. It was founded at releae, and was one of the first to submit the 1 billion ISK charge to create an In game Alliance. Once one of the most powerful alliances on the map, it is now a shadow of iots former self with less than 500 members. One of the founding members of the Fountain Alliance is Evolution Corporation - ironically, now one of the founding members of BoB. Fountain is recognized as sovereign Band of Brothers territory, and is primarily inhabited by the Xelas Alliance, who is under agreement with BoB to inhabit and develop the region. Because of the large number of NPC stations, Fountain is infested with remnents of the Fountain Alliance, and the Vertigo Coalition. Daily control of Fountain is a struggle between Xelas and these factions. However, neither FA nor VC has been able to deploy POS or otherwise assert their control over the region. They seem content to harass Xelas, and often go underground when BoB arrives in the region en mass. Forum Discussions of Note FA issues warning against SE